In general, musical instruments such as pianos may be used to generate sounds or play music. With the development of industry, musical instruments have been digitized and thus digital musical instruments such as electronic pianos (synthesizers) or samplers have emerged.
Such a digital musical instrument may digitize and store a sound source generated by a real musical instrument and may convert and reproduce the corresponding sound into a sound signal when played. For example, the digital musical instrument may be configured to reproduce a sound source such as a musical instrument sound in a storage medium when a musical instrument keyboard is pressed. The digital musical instrument may fetch and reproduce a digitized and stored single sound according to a keyboard input.
However, for example, when a keyboard is input, a digital musical instrument of the related art calls and reproduces a stored single sound source. Therefore, in response to a single keyboard input, the digital musical instrument of the related art may reproduce only a single stored sound source while failing to reproduce a plurality of sound sources.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.